Raindrops
by N-AngelFire
Summary: Sasuke hates the rain, and his life, until he comes across a figure who changes his opinions on everything. Cute SasuHina


**Hey, this is my first SasuHina story… on this site. If you wanna read my completed SasuHina story go to and check out my fic 'Through Alabaster Eyes'. **

**Summary: Sasuke haits the rain, and his life, until he comes across a figure who changes his opinions on everything.**

**Sasu/hina AU**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything to say besides, I don't own Naruto. But isn't that kinda obvious? Maybe just a little?**

**-**

**-**

It was raining for the fifth time that week. Nothing irritated Uchiha Sasuke more than walking in the rain. People often told him that rain made the flowers grow. He hates flowers. Therefore, that didn't do any good.

Shoving his hands deeply in his pockets, he hurried along towards his house. Unfortunately his house, more like mansion was located near the edge of town. A car sped past him, splashing through a puddle and drenching him in the process. He swore at the driver and kept on going.

Several females, both young and old giggled as he passed by. He was well known in this town. His crazed older brother massacred his family when he was seven, and he now owned Uchiha corp. One of the most powerful businesses in the world. Girls his age knew him for his 'sexy brooding' attitude and his anti-social attitude. They also knew him as a rich eligible bachelor. All of those factors added up and turned into a giant headache.

Females, he snorted. He couldn't stand the mere sight of them. They all were the same. Giggling, smutty creatures with no mind of their own.

His disgust of females caused people to question his sexuality. He growled at a passing group of people who instantly began whispering as he came into view. Hn, morons.

The rain poured down harder causing him to swear aloud. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and instantly glared. It was his number one fan girl, Haruno Sakura.

She twirled a pink lock around her finger in a flirtatious gesture. "Sasuke-kun, you're getting wet."

The sound of her voice was seriously driving him crazy. This girl wouldn't leave him alone. The worse part was, the whole country practically expected him to marry her. He was rich, single and attractive. She was rich, single, and attractive. They were a perfect match right? Wrong.

He gave a brief grunt before walking on. The girl jogged to catch up with him. "Don't you have a jacket?" she asked.

"If I did, I'd be wearing it now wouldn't I?"

She smiled, "Now, now no need to get all grumpy. Here!" He glanced down at her outstretched hand. She was holding a black umbrella.

His disinterested gaze flickered from her smiling face to the umbrella in her hand. "No thanks."

"C'mon, you need it more than I do." She grinned "Besides, Naruto-kun is walking me home anyway."

He raised an eyebrow. This was interesting news. His best friend and Haruno Sakura. Talk about a lucky break. "You're dating?" he asked, keeping his voice monotone.

Her cheeks colored "N-no…nothing like that!" she shook her head violently "We just, well… why? Are you jealous or something?"

"Hn."

"Besides," she looked off to the right "Naruto-kun would be worried to death if you got sick. So here, take and keep it. Okay?"

He slowly accepted the gift "… thanks…" she smiled again before jogging off.

Sasuke slowly opened the said object and began walking once more. After a while of walking he stopped in his tracks and swore. The road was blocked off due to major construction. Ordinarily he could take that path anyway, but there was a specific sign saying 'hard hat needed'. Since he didn't have a hard hat on him, he turned and took the long way home.

-

-

The long way included several cuts through a forest, crossing a bridge, and walking through a field. When he reached the field he sped up a little. He couldn't stay in the rain forever. He mentally cursed the waters that soaked whatever part of his body that his umbrella couldn't cover. Primarily, his feet.

As he marched through the sodden fields, a strange sound caused him to stop in his tracks. Sasuke's dark eyes scanned the field as he strained to hear more. The noise was sweet, almost flute-like.

He followed the muffled noise over a small hill. There in a flower laden clearing sat a figure, with it's uncovered face turned skyward and the sweet noise escaping from its lips. The figure, whoever it was, was singing.

He raised an eyebrow. That was definitely number one on his 'weird' list. "Hey," he called out causing the figure to stop "you're going to catch pneumonia if you stay out much longer." He didn't know what compelled him to say that.

The figure turned towards him. It's moon-pale eyes shining through the rain. "W-who's there?" she asked tentatively.

It was a girl. Just what he needed, another rabid fan girl. "Are you stupid? Get out of the rain!"

The girl rose up and slowly approached his angry figure. "U-uchiha-s-san!" she gasped.

Sasuke looked surprised. He noted her pale eyes "You're a Hyuga aren't you?"

She nodded her head sheepishly "M-my na-name's Hinata."

"Hn." He narrowed his eyes at the trembling figure "What the hell do you think you're doing out here anyway? Trying get sick?"

Hinata blushed "I-I wa-was singing."

"Singing?" Surprise was evident across his face.

She nodded "I-it's so pe-peaceful, I love it. I-it t-take me a-away from everything e-else. And wh-when th-the rain is g-gone, the w-world is li-like new."

This girl was definitely a strange one. Most girls he knew wouldn't do something like that for fear of smearing their mascara or whatever weird stuff girls paint on their face…

"Stupid."

She lowered her head "M-maybe to you, b-but t-this bring m-me happiness. And I-I don't thi-think that f-finding ha-happiness in little thi-things is st-stupid."

"So? It's still stupid." He scoffed.

Her eyes narrowed "Everyone's entitled to th-their own opinion. However, I w-would pr-prefer it if you k-kept yours to y-yourself."

The bluntness of her words came across him like a slap in the face. Almost all of his life, people would ask his opinion in hopes of gaining favor with him. Sasuke brought a hand to his face.

"U-uchiha-san?"

His shoulders trembled visibly as he let out a quiet laugh. The sound of his laughter caught Hinata by surprise. She let out a wary smile. "P-perhaps you would c-change your op-opinion if y-you accompanied m-me."

He looked at her in surprise "What?"

"Never mind," she blushed "I-it was a st-stupid idea."

Sasuke folded his arms, his dark eyes boring into her pale orbs. "Fine. Start singing."

It was Hinata's turn to be surprised "Y-you… I m-mean…"

"You heard me, start singing."

A slow smile spread across her petite face.

'Raindrops keep falling on my head 

_And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed_

_Nothin' seems to fit_

_Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

Sasuke watched as the young woman tilted her face towards the sky and sang. Her voice was prettier than anything he'd ever heard. Hers wasn't like that of a performers, but something about its sweet, pure sound appealed to him.

'Raindrops keep fallin' on my head 

_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red_

_Cryin's not for me_

'_Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin_

_Because I'm free_

_Nothin's worryin' me.'_

He felt a slow smile spread across her face, the girl was soon lost in her own world as she slowly swayed from side to side, her face never turning form the sky.

It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me' 'Raindrops keep fallin' on my head 

_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red_

_Cryin's not for me_

'_Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin_

_Because I'm free_

_Nothin's worryin' me.'_

As soon as she ended, she turned to him with a smile that made the rain along with the rest of his troubles disappear. "Y-you're turn," she said shyly.

He shook his head with a smirk "Nah, I think I'll pass."

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped and looked up. "T-the sky's cleared up n-now."

"Yeah."

She gave him a shy smile "I-I have to g-go… it w-was nice t-talk I mean," she paused "I-it was ni-nice just b-being with you."

With that she quickly ran off, leaving Sasuke wondering if he imagined her. He shook his head and smiled. Closing the umbrella, he shouldered it and headed home.

-

-

The next time it rained, Sasuke nearly ran over his butler trying to get out the house.

"B-but Uchiha-sama!" the butler sputtered, "You have a meeting with-"

"Forget the meeting!" Sasuke snapped impatiently while pulling out his umbrella. "Tell him that I'm dead, or suffering from pneumonia or something!"

The older man's eyes widened "I must object! Besides, you hate the rain!"

Sasuke turned to him with a strange smile on his face "Not anymore."

-

-

Hinata stopped mid-song and smiled. She turned her head to see Sasuke running towards her while totting the same umbrella from the week before.

"I w-was expecting you." She smiled at his panting figure.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Really? Why's that?"

"Well, y-you are always in the newspapers and are admired. B-but I could tell, from t-talking with you that you're…"

"I'm?" Sasuke pressed on.

Her eyes met with his "Lonely."

His eyes widened, she hit the nail right on the head. He thought of the numerous fan girls, admirers, people who looked up to him, their admiration causing him to sink deeper into the void of emptiness. The only person who saw him for who he truly was his best friend Naruto. The loud blonde always brought out the best and worst of him. The blonde irritated the heck out of him, but was always a supportive friend. Without him, Sasuke knew that he would've committed suicide years before.

"You can tell all that from singing in the rain?" he asked bemusedly.

"N-no not r-really, I mean, m-maybe… I j-just think th-that… there's more t-to you th-than what meets the eye. B-but no one w-will see th-that because th-they're fixated on the Uchiha and n-not the Sasuke." She poked her fingers together as she spoke.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. The only sound they heard was that of the rain gently pouring.

Hinata's shy face peeked out at him from behind her hands.

"What about you?"

"H-huh?" her eyes widened.

"I've researched a little on you during the past week." He said walking closer to her "Hyuga Hinata, heiress to Hyuga enterprises. A rich powerful heiress, who unfortunately doesn't carry the same genius as her relatives." Hinata shirked at that comment "Apparently your position might be given to your cousin or younger sister. According to what I heard, you're quite the failure."

Sasuke wasn't sure, but the drops that ran down her face didn't look like rain. "I-i…"

"It seems to me," he continued "That people don't see you for who you are either."

She uncovered her sorrowful face and blinked up at him "Y-yeah…" she gave him a shaky smile, in which he returned with one of his own.

This girl was so much better than the other girls. He watched as she twirled in the rain a few times before roughly grabbing his umbrella. "D-dance with me!" she giggled at his horrified expression before grasping both of his hands in hers.

So they danced.

-

-

Sasuke found himself looking forward to rainy days. His butler, his friend Naruto, and other associates couldn't figure out why. He even ran out once while in the middle of an important meeting. "I apologize gentlemen, but I forgot that I have a previous engagement. Please excuse me." With that he ran out before anyone could protest.

Naruto tried following him on several occasions but somehow Sasuke always managed to shake him off.

"I lost him again!" Naruto yelled in the middle of a large crowd of people who began eyeing him strangely. "What is with him?" he clutched his head in frustration.

One another rainy day, he saw Sasuke running with an umbrella in one hand and a small box in the other. "AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

-

-

A few months later, during a light rain, Sasuke sat with Hinata in the field, watching silently as she wove flowers together.

"What do you do that for anyway?" he asked, leaning back onto the damp grass. After months of this ritual, the dampness no longer bothered him.

"I like making flower chains, it's a nice nothing to do."

"A nice nothing huh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his weird friend's behaviors "You certainly are a strange one."

"You've said that before, Sasuke-kun." They both froze. She always called him Uchiha-san, or Sasuke-san, never Sasuke-kun.

He gave her a playful smirk "Sasuke-kun huh? Have we gotten that familiar?"

"I-I didn't m-mean an-anything… I." She blushed hopelessly at Sasuke's gaze.

"Relax, I was kidding… it sounds nice coming from you." They both turned their heads away, their cheeks tinted pink.

"A-arigato… Sasuke-kun…" she grabbed her flower loop which now formed a small crown and placed it on his head.

He reached up to remove it but was stopped by her small slender hand. "N-no, keep it. It looks cute."

"First Sasuke-kun and now cute," her an a hand through his bangs "What's next? Calling me sweetheart?" he asked jokingly.

Hinata blushed and tilted her head upwards towards the faint rainbow that shone through the clouds.

'Somewhere over the rainbow 

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.'_

Sasuke closed his eyes appreciatively as her sweet voice washed over him like a sweet Autumn rain. The combination of the rain and her voice was mere magic alone. There was no better word to describe it. Hinata was magic, the rain was magic, the days they spent together were magic. This girl was unlike any others. She was sweet, she was sometimes playful, she was thoughtful, kind, non-judgmental, she was patient, she was… perfect.

Sasuke found that he could spend hours with her and hardly notice. Once they started talking, they couldn't stop. He would bring up all his fears and frustrations and she would patiently wait until he was finished before speaking. Her words were sweet yet honest. She always told him where he could improve along with herself. She believed in him, even when she couldn't believe in herself.

He learned that Hinata dreamed of bigger things in her life. She wanted to travel, to see the many wonders of the world. Not the normal ones like museums and fancy man-made artifacts. She once told him that she wanted to travel to see the gardens of the world. Her greatest dream was to become a gardener like her mother.

'Somewhere over the rainbow 

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare dream really do come true.'_

He turned and smiled at her. "You really believe that?"

Her answer was simple and honest, just like her. "With all my heart."

-

-

Afterwards, during the next rainy day, Sasuke weaved flowers along with her. Something was different about her though. She seemed more concentrated on her work. Whenever he asked a question or made a comment she would gaze at him blankly, requiring for him to repeat his saying.

"Hinata," Sasuke said placing his flowers down "What's wrong?"

Her pale hands trembled "N-nothing's w-wrong… I-I'm just t-tired that's all."

"Tired?" he gazed at her questioningly.

She sighed, "Sasuke-kun, I-I'm leaving…"

He sat up abruptly and stared at her in amazement. Leaving?

"What do you mean?"

"F-father… h-he's g-giving me one last chance…" her voice trembled as she spoke. She lowered her head, her long indigo hair covering her face. "Hanabi disgraced the family name, and my cousin Neji is in to lowly of a position to take over the family business. He's sending me to America to study enhanced business math for four years."

"But you already finished college!" he protested, throwing his dampened flowers aside. "What more does he want?"

"A better daughter…" she whispered more to herself than Sasuke, but he overheard.

He grabbed her by the shoulders "Listen to me Hinata! You are probably the best daughter that any man could ever have! You're one of the sweetest persons I've ever known, so don't let your stupid father make you think otherwise! You hear me!" he yelled in her tear streaked face.

She nodded mutely before glancing upwards. "It's raining harder." She commented. Sasuke looked up, it was pouring now.

"Who cares…" he gritted his teeth "are there any alternatives?"

"None." Her seriousness unnerved the usually calm Uchiha. He pulled away from her in shock. His sweet Hinata, leaving? He shook his head in disbelief.

"S-sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered softly "Don't make this any harder than it is. This will… probably be the last time that I see you."

"When are you leaving?" he demanded sharply causing Hinata to jump in surprise.

"T-tomorrow."

He turned his head away from her. Sasuke was speechless. He thought of all the sweet memories they shared together in that field. He had always thought that they would last forever.

'_Tomorrow'_ her voice came out wobbly.

_Tomorrow,_

_I love you_

_Tomorrow_

You're only a day aw-' 

Her voice cracked as she gave into the sobs that wracked across her body. She buried her face in her hands, ashamed to let Sasuke see her so.

His eyes widened "Hinata…"

Sasuke reached out gently and removed her hands from her face. She gasped up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. It was then that Sasuke realized something.

"Hinata…" he said once more looking down at the beautiful girl before him. He slowly closed the gap between their lips. Hinata's moon shade eyes widened in surprise before slowly closing.

Sasuke pulled back and gave her a small smile; she gave a watery smile back. "Hinata, don't sing about loving me tomorrow when I already love you today."

-

-

The next day he pulled up to the Hyuga mansion early in the morning, only to be greeted by Hinata's sullen cousin. "Hinata isn't here, her flight was at 4 this morning. I apologize."

Sasuke nodded before returning to his car. She was gone. Probably forever. He glanced up at the cloudy sky. "Looks like rain."

Sure enough his prediction came true within a matter of minutes. He stepped out of his car, stripped off his shoes and ran.

He didn't know where he was going, he only knew that he had to get there.

-

-

His feet led him to the field where they spent so many rainy afternoons together. He smiled at the fond memories. Something caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow. He quickly headed towards the curious bundle.

Once he approached it and sighed. It was a pile of flower chains. Underneath it was a note wrapped in plastic.

_Sasuke, by the time you get this I'll already be halfway across the world by now. Don't ask, I just somehow knew you'd come back, kind of like our first day. I wanted to say… I love you. And I hope you've built a new appreciation for the rain. After all, that's what brought us together._

_Love always, Hinata_

Sasuke held the note tightly. He gazed down at the flower chains and then slowly reached down to pick one up. His eyes slowly watered. "Hinata…"

_-_

_-_

Naruto finally managed to trail Sasuke towards an abandoned field. It was a pretty nice location; he was surprised that he hadn't heard of it before. He decided to hide for a few minutes so not to gain suspicion. After five minutes of waiting he slowly crept up closer towards his friend.

What he saw surprised him greatly. Sasuke was facing skyward with a chain made of flowers on his head. In his hand he held something that looked suspiciously like a piece of paper.

Before he could creep closer Naruto heard a strange sound. It was a low, soothing noise. He blinked in surprise. Sasuke was…?

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head 

_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red_

_Cryin's not for me_

_Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin_

_Because I'm free_

_Nothin's worryin me.'_

_-End story-_

**What do you think eh? I thought it was a kinda cheesy idea but I was dying to write a SasuHina oneshot. So here it is! Please, please, please review!**


End file.
